vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mithos Yggdrasill
|-|Mithos= |-|Yggdrasill= Summary Mithos is a half elf that was born during the time when half elves were persecuted from both the humans and elves. He, along with his older sister Martel, left their home village to find a way for half elves to be accepted. Their journey has lead them to 2 other companions: Yuan Kafei, and Kratos Aurion. One day, Martel died during the Kharlan War, and Mithos's ideals changed. Instead of trying to find a way for half elves to be accepted, he wanted to erase the different blood in humans, elves, and half elves, making his own age of "Lifeless Beings". He then became the leader of Cruxis, an organization run by half elves that have been mutated by the Cruxis crystals to become angels. Mithos rescinded his old name in favor of Yggdrasill to be more fitting as the leader of Cruxis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Mithos Yggdrasill Origin: Tales of Symphonia Gender: Male Age: Physically 14 years old, Chronologically over 4000 years old Classification: Half Elf, Lifeless being, Leader of Cruxis, Hero of the Kharlan War, and One of the 4 Seraphim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Enhanced Senses (The angels can hear the faintest sound very clear as well as see very far), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Communicated to Lloyd and his friends when he wasn't physically there), Teleportation, Summoning (Can summon the summon spirits of both worlds to aid him in battle), Immortality (type 1 and 8 Cruxis crytal allows the users to live eternally, as well as alter their appearance and growth at will), Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Wind, Light, Lightning, Ice, Earth, and Holy variety), Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Gnome, the summon spirit of earth, is able to control the gravity of both parallel worlds), Statistics Reduction, Reality Warping (The eternal sword grants the user any wish), Space-Time Manipulation (The Eternal Sword warped space and time to separate Aselia and merge Sylvarant and Tethealla), Time Stop, Matter Manipulation (Turned one of his subordinates into a physical form of energy, which dissipated into thin air), Illusion Creation (Made the main cast of Tales of Symphonia see illusions of people that aren't there to screw with their heads), Intangibility (Can turn into a ball of light), Possession (via the Cruxis Crystal), Status Effect Inducement (Via Retribution), Power Nullification (Mithos can prevent the enemy from using any special abilities), and Durability Negation (Can cut the enemy's total health by half), Resistance to Time Stop (Can move in stopped time) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Was able to split the world of Aselia into the two parallel worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Lloyd) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Multi-planetary with his power. Standard Equipment: The Eternal Sword, and his Cruxis Crystal Intelligence: Genius (He has manipulated the humans in both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to believe in the Goddess Martel, and manipulated the bloodlines of the Chosen Ones in order to create the perfect vessel for Martel, is also the leader of an entire organization) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Outburst:' Mithos strikes the ground where a huge explosion occurs, dealing massive damage to anyone in the vicinity. *'Yggdrasill Laser:' Mithos shoots an energy beam from both of his hands towards his opponent. *'Death Eater:' Mithos puts his palm on the floor, where beams of light strike the ground around him, damaging any nearby foes. *'Ray:' A huge ball of light appears in the sky, shooting beams of light all over the place before striking right below it. *'Holy Lance:' A symbol appears under the opponent, where 4 balls of light float above the corner, which materializes as spears and strike at where the opponent stands. *'Prism Sword:' A colorful pond appears around the enemy, where beams of light that take form of giant swords strike down on the opponent. *'Ground Dasher:' The ground around the opponent cracks open, where a barrage of rocks rise up rapidly to deal damage to the opponent. *'Thunder Arrow:' A stream of lightning surrounds the opponent in a triangle shape, where lightning strikes down on the opponent numerous times. *'Indignation:' A powerful lightning spell where a large dome of energy surrounds the opponent, and lands a massive strike of lightning on the opponent. *'Time Stop:' Mithos stops time. *'Rejection:' Mithos creates a shockwave made of light at any enemy near him. *'Judgement:' Huge beams of light strikes everywhere on the battlefield. *'Absolute:' A circle of ice surrounds the opponent, where the opponent will freeze in place for a few seconds, until the ice shatters, dealing massive amounts of damage. *'Flame Lance:' A large lance made of fire flies from the sky towards the enemy's spot, then explodes for knockback. *'Gravity Well:' A huge dome of energy surrounds the enemy and deals both lightning and earth damage, has a chance of slowing down the enemy. *'Spark Wave:' A ball of lightning surrounds the enemy, dealing lightning damage. *'Explosion:' A ball of fire drops from the sky to the opponent, creating a massive explosion upon impact. *'Atlas:' A ball of wind appears at the enemy's spot, dealing wind damage. *'Retribution:' Mithos covers the entire battlefield with his angelic presence, inflicting all sorts of status effects on the opponent like paralysis, poison, debuff, etc. *'Indignation Judgement:' One of the more powerful spells where multiple lightning strikes hit the opponent, which follows with a massive sword dropping in a couple of seconds later and explodes. *'Shining Bind:' Another powerful skill where a large seal of light forms on the ground around the user as they draw divine energy from their surroundings before rising into the air to manifest the collected energy around them through the glyph, creating a large and extended blast of light. Others Notable Victories: Magneto (Marvel Comics) Magneto's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Angels Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 5